Lacroix's Revenge
by Ragna Katharina
Summary: A neglected Natalie and a nightly visitor. A post "Be my Valentine" Story


This is an adult story and so i ask for any of you who is not 17 yet, to  
  
stop reading immediately.  
  
Have fun and send any comments, if you do not rip me apart, to  
  
iejasu@fan-fiction.de  
  
Greetings from Germany :)  
  
Iejasu  
  
  
  
Hmmm, the usual disclaimer...  
  
The characters depicted herein are the property of James Parriott,  
  
Paragon, Sony/Tristar, and the other PTB. I am doing this just for fun  
  
and not earning any money with it....  
  
Oh yes, I had two wonderful proofreaders otherwise this story would  
  
never have been posted. Kylie Coleman Tucker and Deb helped me erasing  
  
the grammar and any other mistakes from this story for English is not my  
  
mothertongue. I hope you enjoy this little story. And please stop here  
  
if you are not entitled to read adult fan fiction for this story  
  
contains a sex scene.  
  
All comments are appreciated as long as you do not completely rip me  
  
apart ?  
  
Please write to iejasu@fan-fiction.de  
  
And now...have fun with:  
  
  
  
Lacroix's Revenge - A Post 'Be my Valentine' Story -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Natalie Lambert was lying in her bed, sleeping a restless slumber. Nick  
  
had kissed her, embraced her, and then there was nothing. This man was  
  
simply unable to make up his mind. He distanced himself again, leaving  
  
her alone and feeling disregarded, and when she was close to loosing all  
  
hope, he encouraged her again... It was so cruel but she could not  
  
convince herself to let go or let herself believe that she was entitled  
  
to be angry...and still, a part of her was upset, angry and was feeling  
  
terribly lonely.  
  
Unable to find peace she twisted and turned in her sheets. It was dark  
  
in her bedroom, pitch black so to speak. Suddenly someone kissed her and  
  
two strong hands pressed her against the cushions.....  
  
Not really sleeping, shock woke her fully, as she felt tender kisses  
  
against her throat and a male form pressing against her body. She saw a  
  
glimmer of gold in the dark. Joy coursed though her body. Nick, he had  
  
finally made up his mind.  
  
'Oh, Nick, I love you so much!" Natalie moaned between his passionate  
  
kisses. One of his hands held both her hands while the other caressed  
  
her body in the most delightful way and brushed her nightgown away like  
  
an autumn breeze does the leaves in the park. His hungry mouth covered  
  
hers and his tongue explored her only to be welcomed by her own. She  
  
fought against his restraining hand that forbade her to touch him the  
  
way she longed for and made her even more ardent. Her legs slid beneath  
  
his body and she encircled his waist, pressing him against herself. She  
  
could feel his arousal, she heard him gasp as her body rubbed against  
  
him, answering his temptations in a very seductive manner.  
  
She smelled him. Never had she been so near to him to actually be able  
  
to smell him in this most intimate way. Often her nostrils where so  
  
clotted by chemicals and other odors from the laboratory that she could  
  
not smell him at all. But now she smelled him. He smelled of sandalwood  
  
and bitter oranges. It was a very masculine smell. She slid along his  
  
cool throat with her tongue. A low, passionate, growl answered her. His  
  
free hand left her for a second and she knew that he would join her  
  
soon. Her lips kissed him feverishly while her hands still fought  
  
against his restraining grip. Maybe he was afraid that he would not be  
  
able to control himself, his dark nature, she mused for a moment, only  
  
to be swept away as he entered her hungrily. The first shock from his  
  
extremely cool flesh was quickly vanishing as his member warmed inside  
  
of her.  
  
'Oh, god... he is larger than I imagined..' Her hips rose to meet his  
  
pace, joining him in the dance of lovers and finally he let her hands  
  
go. She grabbed his shoulders, smooth and cool, broad and muscular. She  
  
caressed his back, his hips, his calfs. Both where totally consummated  
  
by the other and when finally the speed of their bodies increased for  
  
the final climax, his eyes shone in pure red, hot like two coals and a  
  
low growl, coming from deep inside him, vibrated though her body.  
  
Their bodies relaxed against each other and he gently caressed her face  
  
with his fingertips.  
  
Her hands rose to his hair, his beautiful curly blond hair.  
  
"Oh, Nick, you are so wonderful... I almost lost hope but now you are  
  
here.... I love you."  
  
The hair below her hands was short and stubby, a hard brush against her  
  
palms. Natalies eyes widened and her body stiffed.  
  
She yelled like she had never screamed before and tried to free herself  
  
from this man... her legs bent and she tried to reach the desk lamp on  
  
her bedside table. But it was dark and she lost orientation. The lamp  
  
fell to the floor only to be joined by her and her duvet in a tangled  
  
mess....Her hands searched frantically for the switch and finally the  
  
light was on.  
  
She looked around but the room was empty. Nobody was in her bed ... no  
  
male with short and stubby hair. Natalie shivered and looked beneath her  
  
bed, ran around her apartment searching for an intruder, nearly  
  
tripping and falling over Sidney.  
  
Still shivering she went to the bathroom. Natalie Lambert examined  
  
herself in the mirror. No bite marks, no signs what so ever on her  
  
body. As she looked down between her tights, she froze. There was blood.  
  
The intruder had left a mark on her!  
  
Suddenly Natalie frowned. The coroner glanced at the calendar. No, this  
  
was not a sign of the intruder... this was only the reminder that she  
  
had lost count and had forgotten the date about far too much work.  
  
Her heart rate fell again and she draw in a deep breath. Natalie cleaned  
  
herself up and went back to the bedroom.  
  
Now that she had conquered her panic, she studied her bedroom once more.  
  
The sheets were crumbled but that was nothing unusual. In times of  
  
stress she had always been a messy sleeper.  
  
And there had been a lot of stress lately.  
  
Lost in thought she sat next to her bed. What a weird dream! Dreaming of  
  
making love to Nick only to realize that it was.... Who was it she had  
  
made love to in her dreams?... A large male vampire with short and  
  
stubby hair... Natalies eyes widened in realization. Making love to  
  
Nicks master, that devilish Lucien Lacroix. She shook her head in  
  
disgust. This was certainly nothing she desired... or was it?  
  
  
  
Lucien Lacroix walked home slowly. A smug grin on his normally cold  
  
features. Natalie Lambert was indeed a very passionate woman and  
  
Nicholas would be most upset if he ever found out. But Lacroix doubted  
  
greatly that she would tell him. He was good at reading faces, it came  
  
with age and experience and he had taken great care not to leave  
  
anything behind, no evidence in any way. He chuckled at the thought.  
  
Natalie would think that everything had been a dream of passion. And  
  
maybe it was one... He bend his head back and laughed loud, the short  
  
barking laughter of someone who is not used to laughing. This was his  
  
revenge on Nicholas, he had not taken her life but he had taken primum  
  
noctis, the first night. Even though he would never tell Nicholas, it  
  
would lessen the pain in his chest. At least that was, what he hoped  
  
for.  
  
  
  
End 


End file.
